This protocol is designed to determine organ procurement organi-zations practices and policies regarding consent (family or individual) for cadaveric organ donation and the reasons behind these practices and policies. The study has been IRB approved. Since we are proposing to survey more than nine individuals with whom we do not have an existing clinical relationship, this project falls under the Paperwork Reduction Act and thus must receive the Office of Management and Budgets approval. We have been working for the past 6 months to obtain that approval.